Un encuentro inesperado
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando te encontras metido en un laberinto donde tu mismo te has metido? ¿Un paseo puede resolver eso? O... ¿un encuentro casual? Vean y leanlo


Hola amigos lectores, hoy les traigo una hermosa sorpresa mas aun si son fanaticos del yaoi como yo. Esta historia que ven no es de mi autoría, sino que me la regalo mi novio por nuestro aniversario. Pero como el es de esos que odian el genero la subire yo a mi cuenta asi el mantiene el perfil de chico duro y serio que tanto le gusta mantener.

Aprovecho para decirle que lo quiero mucho y que las distancias no merman nuestro amor. Te quiero mucho cazador bobo y me alegra que hayas subido por encima de tus prejuicios para escribirme esta historia.

Disclaimer: Ni pokemon ni la historia son de mi pertenencia, las subo con fines de entretener y molestarte querido Silverghost (mi novio)

Advertencia: si no les gusta el yaoi no entren porque se llevaran una desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

**Un encuentro inesperado**

El chico se subió los pantalones lentamente y observo la silueta femenina que descansaba al otro lado del lecho. Si su madre lo viera visto en esa situación seguramente le hubiera reprochado su actitud de una y mil maneras diferentes.

Pero acaso el tenia la culpa, de que ellas lo amaran de esa manera tan desenfrenada, acaso el era un maldito desalmado, por quererlas simplemente por el hecho de que eran suyas, sus mujeres, y de nadie mas.

Acaso no había tenido que vencer a un sin numero de pretendientes, por su amor, acaso no había dejado en el camino a Rudy, Drew incluso al idiota de Paúl, entonces no era lógico que por fin disfrutara el premio por sus malditos logros, tantos años que no supo que era el olor de una mujer, amar alguien y ser amado, cuantos años viajo con ellas a su lado y ni si quiera un beso les había dado

Entonces no era gusto, que el estuviera en esa situación, si en el fondo de su alma se sentía miserable, no solo jugaba con los sentimientos de tres de sus mejores amigas, si no que al mismo tiempo le era infiel a las tres con sus otras amigas. Era casi un circulo vicioso que se auto alimentaba sutilmente.

El las amaba a las tres, no podía elegir solo a una, si lo hacía, sentiría la falta de las otras y asi sucesivamente.

Tenia que salir, a caminar y fumarse un cigarrillo, otro de sus pequeños vicios que sus "nenas" como el solía llamarlas nunca se enterarían que tenia, porque lo ocultaba en lo mas oscuro de su ser.

El parque de ciudad Petalburgo, lucia completamente vació. No era de sorprenderse cuando ya casi estaban a punto de dar las once de la noche. Sus problemas parecían ir aumentando, conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Al principio cada una de las chicas, pareció ceder en eso de que el tenia que seguir viajando, pero cuando la relación se formalizo a un mas a fondo, tuvo serias dificultades para lograr que ninguna de las tres dijera que tenia una relación con el, quien sabe que pasaría, a su persona si las tres se enteraban que el solo jugaba con sus sentimientos.

– Maldición – exclamo el chico, mientras le daba un suspiro mas profundo a su cigarrillo. ¿Acaso no podía quedarse con la tres?

– Se encuentra bien – exclamo una voz que pareció identificar levemente.

– Si – replico el chico mientras volteaba a ver a su interlocutor.

La persona en cuestión no era diferente a una persona promedio, alto cuerpo de complectura normal, un pikachu con un flequito a sus pies, tenis de campo traviesa, pantalones de mezclilla, ¡Un momento! ¿Pikachu con un flequito? donde había visto un pikachu con un flequito antes.

– ¡RICHIE! - pronuncio el chico de pueblo paleta entre, asombrado y sorprendido, por el rencuentro tan espontáneo.

– Disculpe lo conozco – replico el chico, mientras bajaba levemente la mirada

– Eso si me dolió, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de tu viejo amigo ash? – repuso el pelinegro poniéndose de pie, para que su amigo lo viera directamente a los ojos

El chico castaño, se sorprendió de sobre manera a el encontrar a su amigo, cuanto tiempo tenia que no se veían, incluso el tono de voz de ash había cambiado, se había vuelto mas grueso, mas varonil, mas sobre acogedor , debía admitir el chico que incluso se sentía algo intimidad por la gravedad de la voz de su amigo, pero algo en su interior, se sobre salto al verlo bajo la luz de verano de Hoen, que en lo mas profundo de sus ser sabia que lo hacia ver irresistible

La conversación ya había durado horas, y el sol apenas dejaba ver un ligero destello, cuanto tiempo abran pasado, hablando de sus aventuras, de sus viajes de la gente que habían conocido, al parecer Richie también se había topado con Drew en Kanto y con Paúl en Johto así que conocía muy bien a ese par de idiotas, como el dulcemente los había bautizado

– Ash ¿desde cuando fumas? – pregunto el chico viendo como su amigo volvía a prender un cigarrillo

– Descuida son mentolados, son solo para pasar el rato, no quieres probar uno – exclamo el chico mientras se arrimaba un poco mas a su amigo castaño que no pudo evitar en esos momentos sonrojarse

– Y dime ¿ya as conocido alguien especial? – pregunto el castaño esperando que esa pregunta reavivara la conversación

– SI – repuso el pelinegro mientras le daba otro jalón a su cigarrillo

El chico de ciudad Frotomar no supo que sentía en esos momentos, su mente se alegraba por que por fin su amigo pudiera conocer el amor, por otro lado su corazón sentía como si miles Charizards lo calcinaran al instante, su mente decía que debía pasar a otro tema pero su corazón sabia que debía preguntar

– ¿Y quien es? – pregunto mas como un susurro que como una pregunta para su interlocutor

El cual simplemente sonrió y se acerco cada vez mas peligrosamente a su persona hasta que el chico no pudo sentir mas que su cálido aliento, entre mezclado de menta y cigarrillo mientras unos labios se posaban dominantemente sobre los suyos, al mismo tiempo que una lengua juguetona empezaba a pedir permiso para entrar a su cavidad bucal.

El beso fue mágico, si sus malditos pulmones no vieran necesitado oxigeno, quizás y solo quizás ese beso se viera mantenido por la eternidad

– Esa persona eres tu – dijo el chico pelinegro mientras lentamente empezaba a morder delicadamente la oreja derecha del chico castaño, que simplemente se abrazo a su amado, y se dejo hacer por el

Algunas horas después

Un chico se apresuraba a ponerse sus pantalones, quizás era el mas grande miserable en toda la eternidad, quizás merecía el infierno o algo mucho peor, pero debía admitir que Richie había sido uno de sus mejores encuentros carnales en mucho tiempo, si no contaba al pequeño Max el cual simplemente había sido una delicia inesperada, se apresuro a salir de la habitación del motel que habían alquilado

Debía regresar al lado de una de sus amadas (en esta ocasión, una castaña de ojos azul zafiro) antes que sospechara algo, después de todo Richie no había sido mas que una pequeña diversión para liberar su estrés, susurro mientras prendía de nueva cuenta uno de sus cigarrillos, o santo cielo, como adoraba sentirse con esa libertad.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////N/A

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto. Cualquier queja dénsela mi lindo cazador que es el autor pero que tiene mucha vergüenza como para publicarlo. Como favor especial promocionare su fic de Maestros Fantasmas donde el y yo salimos ademas de Ash y la boba de Misty jejeje (se nota que me cae bien no?)

Besos y espero sus comentarios


End file.
